The Doctor Is A Poet
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: 10Rose oneshot. The Doctor is whinging that famous authors are always pinching his work.kinda cute, good for lovers of david tennant and good poetry!


Disclaimer: I do not own DoctorWho or any of the poems/novels/quotes listed in this piece

AN - My first attempt at a one shot. I wanted there to be a hint of romance, but it isn't the focal point of the piece. Hopefully I'll write something to accompany it later on, if it is recieved well. Look up some of the poems if you don't know them - especially I Wandered Lonely As A Cloud (The Daffodils) coz it's beautiful and i think summarizes the doctors relationship with rose. Enjoy and please review! reviews love and better writing!

* * *

The Doctor is a Poet

Sitting on the jump seat in the Tardis control room, the doctor's face was set with a look of complete concentration as he studied the book in his hands. The pale blue light reflected upon his face, making him look particularly pensive. Rose, wearing an oversized pink t-shirt and some black silk pyjama pants, padded into the control room with a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand.

"Doctor, what're you doing? Come back to bed"

The doctor glanced up from his reading to look at the dishevelled blonde now demanding his company.

"Do you know how many famous people have ripped off my stuff?"

"What?" said Rose, completely blindsided.

"Can you guess how many famous authors, playwrights and poets have plagiarised my work and never ever given me any credit for it? Twenty five, Rose, twenty five!"

"I repeat, what?"

"Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen, Noam Chomsky, the list goes on!"

"Yeah but doctor-"

"Tolstoy, Salman Rushdie - that caused controversy"

"But don't you-"

"The poet Coleridge - he wrote about the beauty of Xanadu. Of course, he borrowed it from me. I myself was describing a planet in the Julian Belt, but no, he has to make it his own.

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan _

_A stately pleasure dome decree, _

_Where Alph , the sacred river, ran _

_Through caverns measureless to man, _

_Down to a sunless sea._", he quoted miraculously.

"Always the show off" Rose muttered.

"Oh, and what about Shakespeare!"

"Seriously, Shakespeare?"

"Of course! _The plays the thing_ - it's classic me!"

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"And what about this little quote, ahem: _It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all_?"

"Yeah, Tennyson wrote that, we studied it at school"

"Nah, I said that to Tennyson! Recently, actually, in this body. After we had been separated. I was very gloomy back then, well on my way to being a completely depressed nutter."

"Hold on, you said that coz of me?"

"Yeah, well it's true"

"Doctor, it's better to have loved and lost..?"

"Oh, right, I see… the thing is, err" he trailed off into an awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for him, Rose was rather enjoying herself.

"And JK too! Who do you think told her about the world of witches and wizards?" he improvised, trying to change the subject, "They exist on another planet you know, I should take you there sometime"

Rose fixed him with an amused look. That was a relief to the doctor, at least she didn't look like she was expecting anything.

"So, what are you reading then?"

"Tale of Two Cities - Dickens, probably the one of the few greats who hasn't nicked my work", he looked glum.

"Only twenty five Rose - I've been around for over nine hundred years and I only get twenty five people borrowing my work! That's pathetic!"

"Oh, you poor thing! Hello! You have the Tardis, it travels in time remember. Let's go visit someone else so you can impart some unique Doctor genius on them. What about… Agatha Christie?"

"Best idea you've had all night!"

"Actually it's morning. You should get some rest though, you look buggered!"  
"Well, being marvellous does tend to drain your batteries"

"See you later then, wordsmith"

"Wordsworth would be more appropriate," muttered the doctor, "I mean really, as if he came up with _I Wandered Lonely Like A Cloud_. As if!"

The End


End file.
